Vladimir the Vampire
Vladimir is played by Brazilian-Japanese model/actor/singer Akihiro Sato in BOOK 2 of Darna (2009 TV '' ''Series) '' '''Vladimir the Vampire' (1982-2009) is a mysterious foreigner who makes his way to San Martin. However, behind his god-like appearance lies a demonic urge to vampirize the innocent townspeople. The Blood-Sucker Francesca finds him wandering around San Martin alone and takes him in, allured by the foreigner, who seemed vulnerable by himself. Staying at Francesca's place, he stays away from sunlit windows (as it burns him) and tends to sleep under the BED, on the floor. Dina eventually discovers that Francesca is keeping him at her place and tries to get to know him to, much to Francesca's chagrin. The two speculate as to why Vladimir does not eat, sleeps on the floor and is always disappearing. Francesca surmises he is a magician, while Dina guesses he might be a robber, albeit a hot one. In one instance, Vladimir sees Dina accidentally cut herself. Vladimir chooses to retreat to his room instead of expose his bloodlust in front of his hosts. To sate his hunger, he chooses to leave the house and victimize someone else (in this case a stranded female driver). Upon his return, Dina sees him morph from a bat to a humanoid demon (presumably mid-morph) and eventually into his handsome self. It is possible that he has a sort of light hypnotic charm, as instantly Dina's memory of seeing the demon is erased. His existence in San Martin isn't publicly known, but vampire attacks (which, interestingly the townspeople MANAGE to distinguish from manananggal attacks) are reported from all over town. Eventually, he attacks Dina as well (seen in previews) as they hide from him. He also attempts to attack Ding but has a major smackdown instead with Deborah who defends her son. Darna fight him, but he was killed by the rising sunshine's light, he fastly burns his skin, turning to an ash Powers and Abilities * 'Enhanced Strength & Stamina -' he can presumably hurl people using his hands, he has a great strength due to his Vampiric origin, Vampires are known to have great strength far more stronger than human * 'Flight '- He has the ability of flight using his wings, he has a bat-like wings on his back he uses for finding victims, he can also fly when he shape-shift into a bat * '''Shape-shifting Abilities - '''he can transform into any animal however this has not yet been proven, he is known to transform into a Massive Bat. Weaknesses -They can be killed by many means. They can die just like humans, but the damage must be much greater to kill them. So, any way a human can die, a vampire can just as long as it is much stronger in effect. Silver tends to have a stronger effect, his skin is sensitive to it and if cut with it then the wound will take much longer to heal and burn much worse. The silver also causes burns to their skin depending on how sensitive they are to it. It can cause bad burns on some, and mild irritations with others. Sunlight can harm or worse even, burn the skin instantly. Category:Vampires Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderer Category:Delusional